


The Photoshoot

by Quinton_P



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good looking couple, Made For Each Other, Photo Shoots, Photography, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinton_P/pseuds/Quinton_P
Summary: Monica has just launched her new accessory line and asks Sam to persuade Charles into becoming her promotional model. However, upon seeing Sam and Charles together, she can't help but get an idea....
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> It's always been a headcanon of mine that Monica and Marshall would be the biggest hype-men for Sam and Charles, no one can change my mind.  
> There is a particular photo that gave me inspiration for this story, I will place it down at the end!
> 
> All credit for the characters and universe should be directed towards Mongie, creator and author of Let's Play

_snap snap_ as the shutters of the photographers camera continuously go off to take in the beautiful blond haired Welshman before him.

“Amazing! Amazing! I have never seen a man more elegant and captivating... Monica, I don’t know where you got this one, but we hit the jackpot with him” the photographer gushes as he flips through the shots he took.

Peering over his shoulder as they observed the shots taken the glamorous pink head replied, “Right? Tell me about it”. Turning over to Sam, “You gotta thank Sam over there, she managed to snag him for us,” giving a blushing Sam a wink with her thanks.

Suddenly, a thought stopped her in her thoughts “Actually... Hey Sam, would you mind joining in with Pretty Boy over here for a joint shoot? I have a product that I want both a girl and guy to model out for the promo ad.”

“M-Me?!?” Sam squeaked whilst pointing a finger to herself.

“Yup! I reckon you two would look great together. You both have the perfect look I planned for, fresh and dashing, not to mention your chemistry is over the roof” she reassured.

Looking down towards her feet, she replied with a discouraged smile “I don’t know Monica... I don’t want to get in your way, I think you’re better off finding someone more beautiful and prettier than I am.”

Frowning, Monica moved to take a step towards her “Prettier? Wha-“

Before she was able to utter out her sentence, the blond Welshman that was sitting in his chair prop observing the interaction, stood and beat her to it, placing a firm yet gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Samara, what did I tell you about talking down on yourself?” He reminded her, making sure she was looking into his eyes. He continued “It is perfectly fine if you do not wish to do this, but it would upset me if you do not want to for the reason you just told Miss McKenzie” finishing off with a reassuring squeeze in her should with a soft smile he reserved only for her.

“Are you sure you’re ok with that?” Sam looked at man she’d come to adore infront of her and turned to the photographer and Monica. 

“Without a doubt kiddo!” “Miss Young, you would nail this concept perfectly” they both reiterated with a thumbs up.

“Samara, look at me” Charles softly whispered to her. Turning back to meet his gaze he spoke “When I said you were a special and beautiful woman, I meant every word and I stand by what I said. Remember, that is why your father is a wreck when men are around you” he gave a light chuckle at his finishing statement. Seeing the confident glow return to her features and her doe eyes sparking back at him, Charles fought the urge to reach down and pull her face up to his for a soft peck. So instead, cupping her face with his much larger hands he brought her forehead to his.

_bunt_

“So how about it Bunty? Want to show them how it’s done? You might even give your mother a run for her money” he extended his hand out, waiting on her to accept the place by his side.

“You know what? Let’s do this, I’ll make sure to send a photo to mom to remind her she’s not The only one who has this modelling thing down” she laughed with enough radiance to brighten the entire room.

 _They really are perfect beside each other, not just visually, you don’t have that relationship with just anyone._ Monica thought, her and the photographer giving each other a knowing look. 

_clap clap_ “Let’s get this show on the road!” Monica called out, returning to boss mode.

_~ One hour later~_

“Aiyaaaa, Monica what did we say?! Come here and look at this!” The photographer singing out his praise, with tears of astonishment forming in his eyes.

Walking over she went to see what he was gushing about, “Oh wow... Send me a copy of this, and make a canvas print too, this is the one.” She looked up at the couple who were too immersed in conversation to notice the world spinning around them.

This is what the final visual looks like: 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, guys!  
> I might drop a mini sequel in a bit <3


End file.
